Vaal Kryzak
+++ Report Reference: ADM-8161-43-P ++++++ Subject Name: Kryzak, Vaal ++++++ Subject Rank: Magos-Explorator, Adeptus Mechanicus ++++++ Author: Adept Landeman +++ "The artefact itself is tainted by virtue of it being made by alien hands, but, although perverted by alien minds, the knowledge used in its manufacture is straight from the Omnissiah. It is this pure knowledge that I seek to further the Quest on which we are all engaged." My lord, Here follows a summary of my report on the life and activities of the Adeptus Mechanicus Explorator Vaal Kryzak. As I am sure you appreciate, our limited access to the Adeptus Mechanicus cogitator network means it is difficult to assemble anything approaching a complete biographical record. Should you require further detail, I humbly suggest that you use your authority to 'persuade' the Mechanicus to grant us access to their databanks. Details of Kryzak's early life and are unknown for the reasons given above, however he first came to the notice of the Inquisition when, as a member of Magos Kaydanov's expedition to the LeMay Cluster, he strayed into space controlled by the Gallino Cabal. Back then he was a mere Tech-Acolyte, apprenticed to Kaydanov, and as such, little attention was paid to him in the ensuing investigation. The full transcript of the interrogation is available in 1. Kryzak is now one of the foremost Explorators operating from the Forge World of Morrell-Noon. His quest to uncover the secrets of the Black Monoliths of Reputus III 2 has entered into legend, and his discovery of the Ferrox-Sung STC data-fragment 3 further enhanced his reputation. Those who have met him describe him as ruthless and ambitious, and he has been implicated in several mysterious 'accidents' that afflicted his rivals 4. Kryzak has well known pro-xenos leanings in his interpretation of the Eighth Universal Law*, and it is this fact, more than anything, that has caused him to come under scrutiny from the Inquisition. The Fabricator-General of Morrell-Noon shares Kryzak's interpretation of the Xenos Testamenta, and I hypothesise that this (along with the aforementioned 'accidents') has contributed to Kryzak's rapid advancement to the rank of Magos, and to his being granted command of an Explorator fleet. While his interest in alien technology is seen as distasteful by many of his peers, it appears he has not broken any laws of the Mechanicum - thus, although he has clashed with other members of the Mechanicum on occasion, the fact that he has friends at the highest levels of power mean it is difficult (and dangerous) for his rivals to openly move against him. Furthermore, as a member of the Mechanicus, Kryzak is not beholden to the Dictates Imperialis. Unless he openly commits some extreme violation of Imperial Law it would be extremely difficult for the Arbites to prosecute him for trading xeno-tech. Thus, if it is deemed that Kryzak's activities are a danger to the Imperium, it falls to the Inquisition to arrest him. Even then, to do so without sufficient cause brings the risk of damaging our always delicate relations with the Mechanicus. +++ Known Affliliations +++ As well as numerous contacts in the many Cult-Colleges of the Mechanicum, Kryzak has contacts in the Cult of Osiron, the Organicists, the Sect of Sollex, Manus Olympus, the Scarion Well, the Khamrians and other, less well known factions 5. In addition, he is known to be associated with the Magos-Militant, but we have been unable to acertain whether he is in fact be a member of that order. +++ Military Capabilities +++ While the exact capabilities and make-up of Kryzak's Explorator fleet is unknown; we have been able to identify his flagship as the Mars-class Battlecruiser 'Glory of the Omnissiah'. It is accompanied by a Tyrant-class Cruiser (tentatively identified as the 'Olympus') and an unknown Lunar-class Cruiser. As of this date, no other capital ships have been sighted in the fleet. The fleet is accompanied by two squadrons of escorts, three troop transports and numerous support vessels. As is common with vessels operated by the Mechanicus, it is believed that these ships have capabilities far in advance of similar class vessels operated by the Imperial Navy. For example, advanced transporter technology fitted to the Glory of the Omnissiah appears to be the method by which Kryzak escaped Inquisitorial custody after being captured by Inquisitor Valka 6. In addition to his fleet, Kryzak has been granted executive command of a formidable array of ground forces. Again, the exact details of these are unknown, but it is known that he commands a legion-sized force of Skitarii infantry, combat-servitors (including Praetorians), a substantial number of armoured assets, and rumours persist that his expedition is accompanied by a cohort of Knights. Needless to say, to move against Kryzak militarily would be folly of the highest order, however I have detailed a number of alternate strategies by which we might deal with him (see Addendum 2). Kryzak is known to ocasionally take personal command of some missions, deploying by Arvus Lighter and accompanied by just a small team of followers, and I believe that this represents the best chance of success should you decide to move against him. +++ Cybernetic Enhancements +++ Although it has not been possible to make a proper examination of Kryzak's body, some details about his cybernetic enhancements have been gleaned from eye-witness reports and discrete auspex scans. Although Kryzak's appearance is still ostensibly quite human, as befits a high ranking Explorator, the majority of his body has been replaced with bionics. Unusually for a Tech-Priest, and even more so for one of his rank, his face appears to be mainly flesh and bone - however this is not quite the case. His face is still his original flesh, but stretched over an adamantium skull fitted with extensive cranial circuitry. Connected to his Cyber-Mantle is a bulky servo-arm backpack which also incorporates a number of tools including a plasma cutter. His legs are advanced bionics which easily allow him unimpeded use of the servo-arms despite their weight; whereas his arms and hands are fitted with numerous tools, data-plugs and power-linkages which appear to give him the ability to interface with almost any technological artefact. +++ Recent Activities +++ Details of Kryzak's activities are sketchy at best, but from what our agents have been able to gather, he is currently engaged in research to develop new weapons systems initially for use by the Skitarii legions, but which could also be deployed to the Imperial Guard in future once they have been properly tested and approved. It is rumoured that during his research he has retro-engineered and adapted alien technology and fitted it to servitors in order to both assess its capabilities and extract the knowledge used in its manufacture (what he describes as 'pure knowledge granted to the faithful by the Omnissiah, but which has been subverted and twisted by alien minds'). It is my recommendation that this research be allowed to under close supervision - should he succeed, such technology (once properly blessed and sanctified) could be of great help in our continuing crusade to expand His glorious realm. I remain, as ever, your most faithful servant. Landeman *The Eighth Universal Law: The alien mechanism is a perversion of the true path. +++ References +++ 1 - Proceedings of the Gallino Cabal, 5392543.M40 (Reference: CGA-43-2343-5a) 2 - Unlocking the Black Monoliths of Reputus III (Report ID: 67212-EXR-2-e) 3 - STC Printout 767828-a-21 (Ferrox-Sung) - 4 - Skitarii-Provost Investigations 41-1534-07, 41-5376-11 & 41-6788-32 5 - A Treatise on the Factions of the Cult Mechanicus, Landeman, (IRSN: 7678-2331-4495) 6 - Investigation 763-222-1 (Incomplete): Subject: Kryzak, Vaal +++ Addendum 1: Summary of Notable Associates +++ * Orla Riall, Tech-Priestess * Gormax Laekon, Collegia Biologis * Saphentis, Skitarii Centurion * Zurek Nabokov, Calculus-Logi * Larissa Teunis, Electro-Priest * Alaia Katenta, Tech-Acolyte * Vir Dmitrich, Skitarii-Provost * Sokol Lazarus, Cybernetic Guard * Johann-4251, Praetorian Servitor * 'The Pariah', Servitor-Experiment * Test Subject 728, Servitor-Experiment * Servo-Scarab, Experimental Drone +++ Addendum 2: +++ ENCRYPTED TEXT: ENTER ENCRYPTION KEY TO PROCEED... +++ Addendum 3: Personel Assessments +++ DATA TO FOLLOW... +++ File Ends +++